The Bond of a Diclonius
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if things had turned out different in Elfen Lied? What if things had played out differently at the festival? What if Kanae had been introduced to Lucy much sooner? Would things have been different? Read on to find out.


_Friend?_

That is such a weird word to her. A word that at one moment could make her feel happy inside at just the thought. The thought of having someone to spend time with. The thought of someone being happy to see them. But just like that though the word could also bring pain. Could also bring anger.

_Friend?_

God she didn't even know what to make about all of this. Didn't know what to make of the boy that had just promised to visit her tomorrow right here at this exact spot. A boy that has snuck up and surprised her as she came back here to this cliff to visit her one true friend. A canine friend that had been lost way too soon thanks to her first ever so called friend.

_Friend?_

If only she knew sooner. If only she knew sooner that she couldn't trust that girl then maybe just maybe her canine friend would still be alive today. Would still be alive learning brand new tricks. Perhaps even getting himself a doggy girlfriend but no. She just had to trust that bitch. She just had to tell that snot nosed bitch all about him. Just had to let her in on her secret that she never told anyone about. If anyone even cared about her anyways. A mistake that she would never make again. Never again would she allow someone else to manipulate her again.

_Friend?_

But what if he is different? What if there is a small chance that he isn't like her? Isn't like the rest of them. These so called humans that have never treated her with anything but disdain. Never treated her fairly but instead have always been cruel to her for how she was born. And yet he treated her differently. He didn't think her horns were disgusting. No in fact he thought the exact opposite. He said he loved her horns! Said they looked awesome and wished that he had a pair like her's. If only he knew what she has been through for most of her young life. If he did then he would have never said those words.

_Kouta._

That is his name. A young boy roughly her age. A boy that she couldn't help but be intrigued by from first glance. A boy that had made her smile. A genuine smile for the first time in a very long time. But she had to quickly mask it. Had to quickly mask her emotions and not let herself get carried away. She didn't know him too well. He could very well be like the others. Could just be toying with her. Could be manipulating her emotions. And yet she didn't think so. She couldn't think so. She would just have to wait to see what the next day would bring her.

* * *

_He promised._

She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Just knew what he had spoken was nothing but a lie. She should be used to it by now. Should be used to the idea that everyone doesn't want anything to do with her. Who would want to hang out with a devil horned girl? That is the question everyone always asked her when she was younger, trying to fit in with the rest of the kids. But now she knew better. Knew better than to trust. He lied. He lied to her. He wasn't com….

But then what is that sound? A sound coming from behind her. A sound of rushing footsteps through the rain that continues to downpour from the sky above. Such a sound that makes her turn before her eyes go wide in disbelief. Here he is rushing towards her. The boy that had promised to meet her here. A boy that she can only stare at in disbelief as he comes to a stop before her out of gas breathing heavily as he mutters an apology for being late. An apology that goes unheard as she just stares at him silently with a hint of a smile threatening to break across her face.

* * *

_Kouta._

She would make sure to forever remember that name. The name of the boy that has spent every single afternoon with her. A rather strange boy but she couldn't really talk. She is a rather strange girl herself. Perhaps that is why they get along so well together? She couldn't be sure. All she knows is they just click. Just know what to say to make the other feel better. Just know what to do to bring a smile to the other's face. Perhaps this is what it is like to have a friend? A true friend. An actual friend. But she couldn't be sure. This was the first time ever that she truly has a friend. A friend that every single day would come here to meet her. Some days they would just sit here talking. Other days they would go out to explore the city. A city in which she never had any interest in exploring. That is until now. Now she wanted to see it all. Now all she wanted to do was visit every place imaginable. As long as he is right there by her side.

Just like yesterday. Just like the day they had gone to visit the zoo. Had gone to see animals that towered over them. Such amazing creatures that one after the other left her awed and rendered speechless. A day in which she never wanted to end. Much like this summer. A summer that would have to come to an end at some point making him leave her. Making him go back home. A time that would come in the following days. A day she was not looking forward to.

But as for today? Today she couldn't wait for the day to begin. Couldn't wait for him to show up here at noon just like he always does. Perhaps today they will go out to explore this amazing beach by the shores that she has heard about? She couldn't be sure. She just couldn't wait for him to show up and as if he was appearing from her thoughts the sound of a familiar voice echoing through the air causes Lucy to turn her head with a smile already starting to form. A smile that keeps widening as she hears his voice getting closer. But a smile that slowly dips when she hears another voice. A female voice. A voice that makes anger start to stir in the pit of her stomach. An unusual feeling. A feeling that keeps deepening when she hears this female start to laugh.

Trying his best to keep his face calm and secure despite how bad his face is starting to blush bright red as he pays a glance towards his female companion finding her smiling sinisterly from a mere few feet away from him letting out a defeated sigh just as he turns his head back forward suddenly a wide smile comes across Kouta's face when he sees Lucy standing up ahead at her usual tree staring down towards him.

" Lucy!?"

Turning her full attention over towards him as though his voice was the key to breaking her spell as she sees him waving at her with a big smile, unable to help herself a wide smile forms across Lucy's face as she waives back before slowly she closes the distance between them bringing him into a hug. A hug that must have surprised him because it takes a few seconds for him to return it before she breaks away and looks back towards his companion.

" Who's your friend?"

Not catching the hint of coldness in her voice looking down towards the young girl by his side reaching down with a tug Kohta pulls the girl in front of him laying his hands down on her shoulders.

" Oh right, I forgot you two have never met. Lucy, I would like for you to meet my younger sister Kanae. Kanae this is Lucy."

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across her face looking down towards the younger girl finding her grinning like a chester cat with her facial features softening slowly Lucy kneels down to be eye level with the young girl. A young girl that she watches eyeball her up and down. Something that twists a knot in her stomach. A knot that gets tighter with every passing second. She should have known this girl wouldn't approve of her. Especially now as she sees the young girl's eyes being drawn up towards her horns.

" Hmm? So your Kouta's girlfriend huh? Well? I approve!"

Instantly as she sees Lucy's face going as red as a tomato as her eyes go wide as saucers unable to help herself a silent giggle escapes Kaede's lips.

" Kanae!?"

Turning around finding her older brother's face just as red as the older girl kneeling before her putting an innocent look on Kanae smiles at Kouta.

" What?"

" You can't just say things like that!"

Seeing how flustered her older brother is feeling a grin coming across her face returning her attention back over towards Lucy finding her eyes drawn to Kouta with a look of question and confusion within them Kanae's grin widens.

" But it's true. She is all that you talk about around Grandma's house. And now everything makes sense. The little get to getters aka dates every afternoon. Besides i always wanted a big sister!"

Trying her best to suppress the blush that is coming across her face feeling rather pleased with everything that she is hearing as she watches Kanae turn her attention back towards her before she has a chance to react suddenly Lucy feels herself being engulfed by a pair of small arms.

" By the way. I love your horns! Their so cute!"

* * *

Walking beside the older girl down the beach shores in silence looking over her shoulder as she sees Kouta off in the distance sketching a drawing in his pad while his eyes keep flickering out towards the sea seeing this as the perfect opportunity reaching up gently Kanae tugs on the sleeve of Lucy's shirt earning her attention.

" So has he asked you yet?"

" Asked me what?"

Unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes with a subtle glance over her shoulder Kanae watches Lucy pay a glance back towards Kouta before turning her attention back towards her with a questionable look.

" Has he asked you to be his girlfriend officially yet?"

Just as fast as the words escape her mouth with a hint of amusement in her eyes Kanae watches Lucy's face blush bright red.

" No not yet. Why would he? We're just friends."

" Uh huh?"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Well a little birdie told me that Kouta likes you. A lot actually. And when I mean birdie, I mean Kouta and when i mean Kouta,I mean i heard him say it through the wall from my guest room."

Seeing a faint smile coming across the older girl's face letting out a giggle reaching out gently Kanae takes her hand into her own.

" And I personally think you two would make a cute couple. Oh and babies! You two would make the cutest babies! I can see the little guys now. So cute with their little hands and horns."

Letting the image sink in for a few moments, unable to contain her face from getting even hotter at the mere thought of them even having a child together shaking the thought away a grimace comes across Lucy's face.

" Their not cracked out like their meant to be."

" What isn't?"

" My horns."

" But why? They're so cute. How can anyone think their not?"

Glancing down towards Kanae's face seeing nothing but honest intrigue in her eyes letting out a sigh Lucy turns her head back forward.

" Sometimes people can be ...cruel to those that are different from everyone else."

" But i don't understand? Everyone is different. That is what makes us well ...us. That's what my mommy always told us."

Smiling down sadly at the younger girl gently giving her hand a squeeze seeing a pair of steps coming up slowly Lucy leads her over before she takes a seat on the bottom step.

" I wish everyone thought the way you and Kouta do. I really do but that's not how the world works. You see people tend to react different with things they don't understand. They tend to treat people cruel when they notice something is different about them."

Seeing the older girl starting to space off a little bit reaching out Kanae brings her arms around one of Lucy's own and hugs it gently to her chest.

" Well i think you're horns are cute and anyone that doesn't think so can go suck a lemon! And i know that Kohta thinks that way too."

Glancing up seeing a smile coming across Lucy's face returning the smile turning to look back down the shore line seeing Kouta slowly approaching them with his face buried deep in his sketchbook sketching away a grin comes across Kanae's face.

" And speaking of Kouta, I know just the thing to make him ask you to become his girlfriend. There is a festival coming up that we are going to before we have to leave for the summer. If we were to say have you surprise him there, I know for sure he will ask you."

_Girlfriend? Kouta's girlfriend?_

A phrase the more she thinks about the more makes her feel happy inside. A phrase that unknown to her knowledge makes a smile come across her face that just keeps getting wider by the second. A smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Kanae as she smiles sinsterly before she turns to look back towards her older brother rubbing her hands together in glee.

" Just you wait. My foolish older brother won't know what hits him. I know just the perfect dress to knock his socks off."

* * *

The summer break was coming to an end. Something he never looked forward to every year but this year was different. This year he truly never wanted the summer to end. Not ever since he met her. The quiet girl under the tree. A beautiful girl that had taken a while for her to warm up to him. But a girl that every single morning he couldn't wait to see again. Maybe it was because of how full of energy she is. Perhaps it is because of the looks of wonder and awe she would always have whenever they visited another place or when he told her a story of one of his past adventures with his family. He couldn't be sure. What he did know was Kanae was onto something. If someone were to ask him if he liked Lucy he would say yes. But in that way? That way he was still unsure of. He has never liked anyone that way before. But he is sure that if he ever did then she would be the one.

A girl that perhaps he would never see again after this summer. Perhaps he would see her next summer if his father brings them back here to visit his grandmother. A thought that ties a knot in his stomach just thinking about. A knot almost as tight as the shirt that he is wearing. A shirt along with a pair of pants that were thrusted into his chest by Kanae the moment he had stepped foot out from his guest room with the order to wear them tonight. An order to be dressed nightly when they go out to the festival with everyone. A rather silly demand. Especially with it being the summer but from the way she looked at him. From the way her eyes narrowed at him with a hint of a smirk he knew he had to comply.

But now he was standing at the entrance of the festival with Kanae standing by his side looking around with a grin. A grin that makes him worry much like the worry that has been building up the moment his cousin Yuka had asked him if he was going to the festival too the night prior. Was this perhaps a ploy by Kanae to have him go on a date with Yuka? Just the mere thought sends a chill up and down his spine.

A thought that thankfully goes away when a gasp is heard coming from Kanae as her eyes lit up by his side. Eyes that he can't help but follow before he too lets out a gasp. Lucy the girl that has plagued his thoughts on most days standing a short distance away smiling shyly towards him. A Lucy whose hair has been combed back allowing her red hair to flow freely down her shoulders. A Lucy who ears a short red dress that matches her hair color perfectly.

Seeing that her plan has worked perfectly by the way her older brother is completely flustered and left speechless not even bothering to hide her grin grabbing his arm with a tug slowly Kanae closes the distance between them and Lucy before she lets go and steps back to review her work. And she had to admit. She had really outdone herself on this one by the way each of them look towards each other in shock and shy smiles.

* * *

_It's beautiful._

That melody. The most beautiful thing that she has ever heard. A melody coming from a small box in her hands. A box that had been gifted to Kohta long ago. His most prized possession. That is what he liked to refer to it as anyways. A box that the moment the melody ends she can't help but to gently hand it back to him as she reaches up to wipe away a few lone tears that escaped her eyes. Such tears that she swore long ago to never shed. Tears that don't go unnoticed as she sees a look of concern coming across Kouta's face. Concern that she waives off by giving him a small smile before she watches him return the smile and once again take her hand back in his own as he starts to lead her away to another stand.

Everyone around her. This festival. It is everything she could have ever dreamed of and more. The pretty decorations. The fun games at every single stand. The exotic food that they keep trying. And best of it he is here to share it all with him. A boy that deep down she knew she cared for. But never did she think she would care for him this much. The truth was clear to her now and it scared her. She didn't just care for him. No she loves him. Loves the young boy before her. Loves everything about him and because of this the following day when he is due to depart back home would make it even more painful for her.

She knew the truth. Knew the odds of them ever seeing each other after tomorrow were very slim. And if they did? If they ever saw each other again eventually her past would come back to haunt her. Eventually the truth about her would be revealed to him and that scares her even more. A truth that she has kept from him since the day they met. A truth that she could see from the look in his eyes that he knew she was hiding something but never dared to ask her what and for that she would always be thankful. For that she would always love him.

* * *

" Last call to Hokkaido!"

This was it. The moment he didn't look forward to all summer long. The moment he would be forced to go back home. The moment he would say goodbye to his grandmother. The moment he would have to say goodbye to Lucy. A girl that stares at him with a watery smile as she holds his most prized possession close to her chest. Her most prized possession now. A gift given to her just a mere few minutes ago. A gift with an explanation behind it. It wasn't just a gift. No it was a promise. A promise that they would see each other again. A promise that one day they would be reunited.

Keeping a brave face as she watches Kouta walking away towards the train where his father and little sister wait for him patiently by the open door just as a lone tear escapes her eyes and start to trickle down her cheek suddenly Lucy's world slows down and her heart beat picks up when in a surge of speed Kouta quickly snaps around and rushes towards her before his lips peck her own for a quick kiss. A peck that leaves her stunned as she watches him rush away with a blushing face towards the train while a shocked father and grinning little sister wait for him. Faces that just stare at her as she looks into the train with wide eyes as her left hand comes up to graze her lips with her fingers while a small smile comes across her face. A smile that remains as she watches the train disappears into the distance until she can no longer see it.

" Kouta."

* * *

Home sweet home. That is the saying right? A place where one could go to relax and act like themselves. A place that one could call their own. The same could be said for him but there was always something missing and he knew just what that one thing is. Lucy. The girl that he had met back in Kamakura. A girl well known through the house as his girlfriend. Even if he never truly asked her if she would be. But that didn't stop the others from thinking so. That didn't stop Kanae from tormenting him about when his next letter to her would be coming.

And that he already knew the answer. Every Friday. Every Friday when he would return back home from school a letter would be waiting for him. A letter from Lucy. A letter that he always looked forward to reading every single week. A letter that on this day has yet to arrive but he wouldn't sweat it. He knew her letter would come and speaking of letters racing over towards his desk making sure to look around his room for any peeping toms finding none flipping his sketchbook to the back where a drawing can be seen sitting down in his seat very gently Kouta colors in a small portion of the drawing with a red color pencil. A picture that he had drawn from memory. If anyone else were to see this, they would be amazed. A picture that looked just like her. The last image that he had seen of Lucy smiling at him when the train left the station.

* * *

5 Years Later….

Kamakura. It is just like how he remembered it. The beautiful peaceful scenery. The friendly citizens all around the city. The clean shores that give witness to a perfect sunset in the distance. God he could remember it all. Remember that summer. Remember everything from the last time he had come here. Remember walking down these shores with his little sister. Remember going up the steps leading to his grandmother's house. Remember her. The girl that even after all of this time has still been the star of his dreams. A girl whose face he can remember like it was yesterday. Remember her red hair. Remember the little horns that she would often hide underneath a hat. Remember her smile.

A girl that had suddenly stopped returning his letters seven years ago. Five years. Five years of doubt. Five years of wondering what had happened to her. Police findings had come back with no results. No traces of her could be found anywhere. In fact what his father had been told no girl with this description even existed in the Kamakura area. At least that is what their records told them.

But now here he is back here where it all started. Back here on this cliff. Back here underneath this tree where a small worn out grave could still be seen. A grave that he was never told what rested underneath but whatever it is they were very treasured by her. A sight that he hopes and prays for a miracle to happen. Hopes for just one more time he can see her. Can see her smiling face. Can hear her voice. A voice he so badly needs to hear right now on this day. A day that he will always remember forever. The date he had lost both his father and his little sister in a car accident five years ago.

Unable to keep his eyes from stinging reaching into his pocket grasping a small shell from within like its his lifeline bringing the shell up to hug it close to his chest closing his eyes a lone tear trickles down Kouta's cheek.

" I don't know if you can hear me or not. Kanae always said that this shell as silly as it sounds would grant me one wish when I needed it the most. I don't know where you are but please? Please come back to me. I need you. Please!? I need you! Lucy!?"

* * *

This place? This cell? How long has she been here? How long has it been since she has been out of this chamber? How long has it been since she has felt the sun touch her skin? How long has it been since she has had a conversation with someone?

So many questions. Questions that could drive one insane pretty quickly. Perhaps this was her punishment for all of the lives she had taken over the years? Perhaps this was always meant to be her fate. A girl that was always different than everyone else. The girl that was always treated different by her peers. The girl nobody had turned a blind eye to when these men had captured her. These disgusting beings that had brought her here to this facility for experimentation. The same experiments being conducted to others that to her surprise are just like her.

But yet again she was found to be different. Yet again she was found to be rather unique. The Queen. That is the nickname she had heard once being given to her. The Queen of her species. A one of a kind. The Queen of the Diclonius. At least she now knew what she is. At least now she knows why she is so different from every single human outside of these walls. And yet there was still questions that still needed to be answered. Questions that she would have answered before her time is up. Before her time….

_Lucy!?_

Instantly snapping her eyes wide open seeing nothing but darkness in front of her as she moves her head around looking for the source of the voice finding nothing around her just as she closes her eyes again….

_Lucy!? Lucy where are you!?_

That voice? She knows that voice? But who? Who is it? Who does that voice belong to then suddenly it hits her causing her eyes to snap open. She knows who the owner of the voice belongs to. She knows who is calling out to her.

_Kouta!?_

Snapping herself upright feeling her restraints pushing against her body holding her in place feeling a surge of anger running through her entire body in the likes of which has never been felt before instantly Lucy pushes all of her gifts forward causing a sickening crunch to be heard from outside of her cell by numerous scientists. A crunch coming from her cell door as metal continues to bend. As the locks surrounding the door are slowly smashes outward with every crunch. All until suddenly the door gives way and is sent soaring through the air and crashing into a nearby wall causing a few scientists sitting behind some protective glass to let of screams of terror. Screams that echo through the chamber as the sound of glass breaking echoes through the chamber. Then suddenly nothing. Nothing but silence. Nothing but the sound of pure silence coming from the darkened chamber. A chamber in which many not even dare to approach. Except for two. Two lone guards assigned to watch over this cell. Assigned to overlook and take care of anything that her leading scientists would need to be taken care of.

Two guards that slowly approach the chamber with their weapons drawn. Weapons that shake in their hands as they slowly approach the open doorway until it happens. Until suddenly without warning the lead guard's head suddenly explodes engulfing his partner's body with his blood as his lifeless body falls over. A sight that brings forth more screams as the remaining guard looks down towards the others remains with horror before he jumps when he feels the key clasped to his belt rising up. A key that he can only stare at before his world goes black when he is sliced clean in two and his lower half disappears into the chamber.

A sight that brings even more screams before they get even louder when slowly their test subject emerges out from her cell still wearing the metal mask placed around her head. A test subject that many can only watch in horror raise up her right hand before their world goes black. As the room turns crimson as numerous body parts are thrown around. As blood gushes across the walls from invisible slashes being driven over and over again to everyone in the area leaving them a bloody mess.

Taking a mere glimpse around seeing nobody remaining inside of the room stepping over the remains of every single one of her victims walking through the chambers with nothing but her bare feet splashing against the river of blood that flows through the chamber seeing the exit not too far away in the form of a large sealed off metal door in the distance without any delay Lucy makes her way across the chamber humming a tune to herself unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from a camera high above. Her favorite tune from her favorite melody.

* * *

How many days has it been since he has stayed here? A day? Three? A week? He couldn't remember. Couldn't remember how much sleep he has gotten. Couldn't remember how many times he has cried underneath this tree looking at this shell. Couldn't remember how many times he has pleaded for a small miracle to happen. A miracle that deep down. Deep deep down he knew just knew if he wanted long enough would happen. He just had to believe it would. It was everything he has left.

College. His goals in life. Everything seemed pointless if you didn't have someone in your life. Didn't have someone to come home to. Didn't have someone to talk to. Just like him. No one home to greet him whenever he was done with school. No one there to congratulate him when he graduated high school. No one there to congratulate him when he got into college. No nothing ever greeted him.

Staring down towards the shell in his hands that just stares back at him as though it is somehow mocking him gripping the shell tightly rearing back his arm in an effort to throw the shell closing his eyes keeping his grip around the shell nice and firm taking a shaky breath Kouta brings the shell back down and hugs it close to his chest before he whispers out.

" Please? Lucy where are you?"

Feeling a gust of wind making its way through the valley feeling fresh tears trickling down his cheeks bringing his knees up close to his chest to bury his head within them as a silent sob escapes his lips suddenly a low hum over the wind causes him to pause. A hum of a melody. A melody that he knows well. Humming that makes him raise his head up from his knees and turn towards the sound before tears start to free fall from his face when he sees a lock of long red hair flowing freely with the wind. When he sees a pair of red eyes looking back towards him happily. When he sees her red lips curling upward into a small smile.

" Kouta."


End file.
